


Unorthodox

by BubblyPooh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyPooh/pseuds/BubblyPooh
Summary: There was no way that "normals" supposedly dominated the world. Just like how the crazy Vongola Family sat at the top of the mafia world, insanity ran the universe. And if you looked up the definition of the term "unorthodox" in the dictionary, you'd find Yubi's face plastered next to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is BubblyPooh! Unorthodox is my debut work on Ao3, but feel free to leave comments of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Or just positive comments in general. Thanks, and happy reading!
> 
> P.S. This story is set approximately 6 years after the original, so not quite TYL either. However, Box Weapons and such will be introduced.

The fact that she managed to sneak a pair of metal nunchuks past airport security was definitely the last thing on twenty-two year old Yubi's mind. Though sneaking a weapon past security was by no means a small feat, it was just another thing easily accomplished by a Vongola agent. Add that to the fact that she was more concerned about something else, and it would be clear that there was absolutely no thought or guilt about breaking the law.

Shortly before finishing her last year of college in Japan, Yubi had received a job offer from a certain group of unruly and psychotic assassins. Against all common sense (mainly Kyoko and Haru), she had accepted. All that was left was to break it to the Tenth Vongola Boss, her cousin. Knowing him, he would faint from shock, unless attending college in a foreign country (Italy) along with Reborn's "help", had given him more backbone.

Either way, she didn't know what to expect, since they hadn't seen each other in four years. Kyoko and Haru weren't being of much help either. Instead of easing her worries although they had been against the decision (it was normal to not want a close friend surrounded by people with over-the-top murderous tendencies), the two were instead trying to pry Yubi off of her hotel bed in Italy.

Watching the ensuing chaos was a twenty-one year old Japanese woman with wavy, light brown hair and hazel eyes. Even while cooing at her adorable three year-old son, Kai, she still had time to pay attention to Haru finally manage to wrestle her sister off of the bed she was so desperately clinging onto. The corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile. Tsuna would be so surprised.

"Rin-chan, can you please grab Yubi-chan's things?" Not a moment later, Yubi was dragged out of the hotel room by two unexpectedly strong women. While Yubi was planning to delay meeting Tsuna for as long as possible, she should have predicted this outcome (there was evidence in the bathroom's trash can).

And so, highly skilled mafioso Sawada Yubi, reduced to a ragdoll by Kyoko and Haru, was forced to look on as her sister and nephew laughed out of amusement while rolling her luggage down corridors and into lobbies. Enduring the curious stares of hotel guests and employees, Yubi was handed her purse, quickly forced into a taxi, and left to stress over how to explain to Tsuna why she had accepted an offer to join the Varia. The fact that her sister, Rin, was calmly informing the slightly miffed driver of their destination in fluent Italian after putting away her luggage did nothing to soothe her nerves.

Before the group of five had left Japan, Tsuna had left a message for Kyoko, saying that he wanted to see them as soon as possible after they arrived in Italy. Along with expressing excitement at the prospect of meeting up again, he had included a restaurant address and a reservation time as the place to meet up. Upon hearing this, Yubi, who had just accepted the Varia's offer a few days prior to Tsuna's message, instantly knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

The closer the taxi and it's occupants got to their destination, the more Yubi restlessly shifted in her seat, preparing to open the taxi door and escape, but was held back by none other than her precious nephew, Kai. With just the simple act of wanting a hug, he alone prevented his aunt from bolting away (Kyoko made a mental note to buy him treats later). But it wasn't long before Yubi began contemplating whether or not she could get away with Kai in her arms. Some fine mafioso she was.

Right as she made plans to escape with Kai the next time he yearned for a hug and kiss, the taxi arrived at the meeting place: a homely brick restaurant with a small garden out in front. While the driver was pulling up to the parking lot, Yubi had (finally) resigned herself to her fate and was instead planning to take someone down with her. Completely lost in thought, she hadn't noticed that Haru had managed to get a firm hold on her left hand. As Haru wrestled with the "criminal", Rin, who had been sitting in between Kyoko and her sister, quickly handed Kai over to the prepared orange-haired female and locked her fingers around Yubi's wrist.

While the physical aspects were being handled by Haru and Rin, Kyoko, calmly carrying Kai, looked at the counter and paid the driver, money accompanied with a practiced polite "thank you". Needless to say, the taxi driver, who had before believed women weren't much of a threat, sped away as quickly as the speed limits would allow, and promised to always take care that his wife never became angry.

When the restaurant door opened with a soft tinkle of the bell, Tsuna stood up quickly in order to welcome his family and friends to Italy, but froze as he finally took in the scene before him. A ragdoll with long, brown hair was flanked by a short, brown haired guard on the left, a light brown haired guard on the right, and the mastermind of the entire plan with long, orange hair carrying a little boy possessing innocent brown eyes, dark hair, and an infectious smile coming towards the Vongola Decimo, his Guardians, Reborn, Bianchi, and Fuuta. Tsuna only had eyes for the lady holding onto the little boy, and his reaction, at least in Reborn's eyes, were to be expected. In seconds, the famed Vongola Decimo began incoherently mumbling and promptly fell backwards.

Reborn tsked in disapproval. There was no reason to act so extremely. After all, it was just the love of his life smiling at him with a little child in her arms. Nothing drastic at all. Thinking it over, Reborn made plans to take Tsuna's training in unexpected events a step up. But there was also the matter of another man.

"JUUDAIME! Are you okay?!" During the period in which Reborn mused and Gokudera fussed over Tsuna like a mother hen, Haru and Rin released Yubi, sat her down in the seat beside the infamous Hibari Kyoya as an afterthought (the two enjoyed Kyoko's face which shone with approval), had Kai handed back to his mother, and sat down in empty seats just as Tsuna regained his senses, sat down in his chair once again, and prepared for the worst. Which, obviously, didn't happen.

"Eh? But I thought Kyoko-chan..." Finally daring to glance at Kyoko, he was confused when greeted by empty arms and an equally confused Kyoko who hadn't understood what he meant. Although he was now officially the Tenth (the Ninth had retired and now was mentoring Tsuna alongside Reborn), he hadn't changed much during the four years under Reborn's training in Italy. He was still easily surprised, treasured his friends and family above all else, and had a horrible poker face. Which just meant that everyone gathered there would get the general idea of what was happening when she showed Tsuna the papers involving her admittance into the Varia, without him having to utter a single word. And it seemed that the time for her to reveal the papers had come, as Kyoko gave her an encouraging smile (after all of the dragging and being taken away against free will) and motioned for her to talk.

"Hey Tsuna, I have to give you a couple things. You should probably read them over as soon as possible." 

And then the papers, which Yubi had reluctantly taken out of her bag, were now held by her cousin. This being a suddenly more serious atmosphere (albeit not by much), everyone's attention was captured and they waited impatiently for Tsuna to finish reading. Except for Hibari, who had most likely came more for the free meal rather than at the Decimo's pleading. But as he had been sitting next to Yubi, he had caught glimpses of the papers she took out and promptly came to a conclusion. His herbivore (though he supposed she was now an omnivore) had joined the group led by a man he was once interested in fighting against years ago.

The conclusion was confirmed when the Tenth had expressions of shock and horror intermingled with each other. One by one, the uninformed slowly began to get a grasp on what had happened, and everything became crystal clear to them as soon as the name "Varia" quietly left their boss's mouth.

"You joined the Varia?!" All at once, Yubi was flooded both physically and verbally by everyone. The end result was Hibari pulling out his tonfas and hitting anyone and everyone who dared to suffocate him. Although some certain females would believe he did it out of love and consideration, he had just wanted to not be crowded. He'd never admit aloud that he disliked the way everyone had come charging as if he wasn't sitting right beside their target.

When the crowd finally thinned out, Yubi was finally able to breathe once again and turned cautiously to Tsuna. He was the only one that was surprised who hadn't left his chair. Being the optimist in this unexpected situation wasn't easy, but he managed to pull it off with a slight smile. At least she hadn't announced that she was to be married soon. Though, glancing at his cousin and the man sitting next to her, Tsuna hoped that with several years, that announcement would eventually come.

"So, when do you have to move in?" Hopefully, they had at least a day to enjoy themselves before Yubi left for Varia HQ. But that wasn't the case.

"Someone's supposed to pick me up here today. I gave them the address and the reply read that someone would bring me back to HQ after my appointment. So I have this lunch together with everyone, and then after I have to brace myself for the horrors Lussuria has probably filled my room with." And oh, how she would brace herself. Though skilled in battle, the man's prowess in shopping and decorating terrified her even more. Yubi expected there would be a lot of pink. And ruffles.

As the rest of lunch finished smoothly without any unexpected developments, the mood was relaxed and comfortable as everyone chatted amiably. At least, until the door was violently kicked open and two figures strode in.

"VOIIIIIIII!"

"Everyone, Big Sis Lussuria has arrived! Yubi-chan, where are you?"

The presence of Squalo and Lussuria filled the room, and Tsuna could only hope that his cousin would stay sane, or at least keep the level of insanity she already possessed. As Squalo grumpily stalked his way to Yubi, Lussuria skipped amongst the people present, blowing kisses and striking poses all the while making his way next to Squalo. Who at this point was engaged in a glaring contest with Yubi.

It was no secret that the two didn't particularly like each other, and often bickered. So to be stuck with Squalo until she reached HQ was a displeasing prospect, and she only hoped that Lussuria would prevent the two from coming to blows. Most likely, however, the two of them wouldn't listen anyways.

"Squ-kun, Yubi-chan, we have to go! Say bye~!"

Looking at the crowd of Vongola gathered in the restaurant, Yubi gave a small smile and grabbed her luggage. If only Squalo wasn't here.

"Well, here's to hoping I won't go crazy. See you later." Yubi was the first to exit the restaurant, a pissed Squalo following soon after, muttering choice words.

"Tch, only stupid and weak trash would say something as shitty as that." The moment the words left his mouth, a kick from in front of him was sent towards his crotch, and he immediately retaliated with a performance of sword-waving. In seconds, the once (somewhat) peaceful setting turned into a battlefield, and soon enough Lussuria was left to take his leave.

"JA NEEEE~!" With those words, he blew a kiss towards the group (specifically towards the Sun Guardian's direction) and departed to stop the chaos ensuing outside as best as possible. As the sleek black limousine carrying the trio drove away from sight minutes later, Rin spoke up looking more than just a little sheepish.

"So I know I should have mentioned this earlier, but if you hadn't noticed, I have a kid." And that marked the day when Tsuna collapsed twice due to immense shock and Kai sat down on his unmoving body, laughing.

"Should I not have mentioned that just after he got over the fact that Sis is part of Varia now?"

"Probably not." Everyone spoke at once and looked down with pity at their boss. Oh how much more training he would need.

"JUUDAIME!"


	2. Chapter 2

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! YOU STUPID SHITTY BOSS!"

  
Awoken from her fitful sleep by Squalo, her new alarm clock, Yubi sat up and stared blearily around her room. It had been a month since she had started as the Varia's Cloud Commander, but even so, she had not completely adjusted to the room she slept in. It wasn't so much as the room that bothered her, but the furnishings. Courtesy of Lussuria, an entire wall of her room was dedicated to the core members. Filled with everything from stickers and framed pictures to plushies, it had been part of Lussuria's "New Member Welcoming" plan.

In addition to the countless stickers littering her wall, beside them hung large posters of each Commander/core member, complete with printed profiles tacked onto the side. Looking at them and cringing, Yubi resolved to redecorate her room on her next free day. Nobody needed to see Bel's blood-stained face in the middle of cutting down several men at a time. It should have only been one.

So into her thoughts about redecorating (read: getting rid of unwanted fan items and selling them to those of the Vongola who were obsessed over the main members of the Varia when she had the chance) Yubi failed to notice Lussuria at the door, knocking away.

"Yubi-chan, are you awake? The boss sent me to get you. Five minutes, he said."

And thus began the mad rush of getting ready and booting her butt out of her room and into Xanxus's office. Whilst flying into the room, Yubi spotted Bel outside the doors with a stopwatch, timing her arrival.

" 4 minutes and 47 seconds. Ushishishi. Good job."

Ugh. Yubi made a face at him and turned, facing a pissed off and wine covered Squalo, with Xanxus "scolding" him, his gaze now turned towards her.

"Fucking shit. What I say is what goes."

Not bothering to address the clearly annoyed and tantrum-ready Squalo, Xanxus grabbed a packet he had been looking at earlier and flung it across the room to Yubi, downing a glass of wine simultaneously.

"Woman, the little runt sent some fucking stupid official notice to me. Wants you for something. Little shit, who does he think he is..."

Leaving the room quickly, Yubi flipped through the packet, searching for Xanxus' stamp, finding it directly in the center of the last page. Seeing it, Yubi smiled fondly. It was the sole reason (besides the fact she faithfully restocked his alcohol) that Xanxus had stopped calling her "bitch".

She'd given him a large stamp that read "DO WHAT YOU NEED TO AND DON'T FUCKING DISTURB ME UNTIL YOU'RE DONE" and several dozen ink pads, just in case he decided to use them against Squalo instead. It had become his official stamp for mission approval.

However, her happiness at not being referred to as "bitch" anymore dissolved to confusion upon reading the contents of the packet. Apparently, Tsuna wanted her to take part in his infiltration mission. She smirked to herself. This was the perfect opportunity, just presented to her on a silver platter.

As Yubi slowly walked to room, making a list of the things she needed to purchase, Bel stealthily approached her way, ready to bother her until he was hungry again. Reading over the daydreaming Yubi's shoulder, he snickered silently and slinked away, calling Lussuria as soon as he was out of her earshot.

"Ushishishi. I heard Yubi was going shopping?"

"Eh?! Yubi-chan, wait for me!"

"Oops, was I not supposed to tell? Ushishishi. Oh well~"

And with that, Bel grinned at the complications he had been the mastermind of and watched as Lussuria flagged Yubi down and dragged her to an awaiting car.

* * *

"Ne, how about just one more dress?"

"Don't need another one. Besides the dress for me, you've bought one for Bianchi and another for Rin, not including the several you purchased for Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan."

"Ja, another pair of shoes? I saw this really cute pair of shoes that I think would look really good with-"

"Lussuria-chan, I can't carry any more."

If any passerby were to glance at the pair, their gaze would fall upon four pairs of arms, heavily laden down with what seemed like hundreds of shopping bags, the majority being from clothing stores and various scattered bags here and there from interior decorating boutiques. The difference, however, lay in the way the bags were being carried. While Lussuria carried his bags with relative ease whilst whistling and skipping happily to the awaiting car, Yubi walked normally, if just a little slower than normal.

Sitting down in the lush seat of the air conditioned car, Yubi's head could just barely be seen. Instead of dropping the numerous bags in the trunk like Lussuria had done, she had craved the comfort of sitting over practicality, and so ended up sitting uncomfortably with the majority of her purchases piled on top of her lap (the rest had been picked up and carefully placed on the floor by Lussuria).

Upon arrival to Headquarters, the first thing Lussuria had done was to call for a trolley to carry all of his newly acquired treasures and parade them in front of the core members. Swiftly snatching her decor items, shoes, and dresses, Yubi fled to her room as Lussuria turned the lounge into a fashion show, parading around and reveling in his new purchases.

"Squ-kun, how does it look? Nice, right?"

"Hell if I know!"

Annoyed, Squalo stormed out of the room, muttering about how he needed to kill someone, specifically, a certain ragdoll for taking him shopping. As Lussuria's gaze turned towards Bel, the prince turned into a magician, pulling a vanishing act. Bel hastily fled the lounge, and in his place stood Fran, as emotionless as ever.

"Are~? Senpai, what a chicken you turned out to be. Cluck, cluck. Chicken~."

"Shut up, you stupid frog!"

Bel's voice reverberated through the halls of Headquarters. Subordinates of every commander flinched at the sound of Prince the Ripper's rage towards the unemotional Fran. While most began padlocking their doors in fear, a trio made their way timidly down the halls. They warily approached the door they had been searching for and lightly knocked, afraid for their lives although they strongly believed the owner of the room was the most sane compared to the rest.

"Uh, Yubi-san? May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

The muffled voice of a female passed through the ornate door. Sweating profusely, the men were relieved. A monster had yet to be awakened.

"Uh, well, I need to ask you in person... M-may we come in?"

"Don't touch anything inside."

From behind the door, the distinct sound of an object being thrown against the lock could be heard, making the already nervous trio even more anxious to approach. Jolting in surprise, they waited until Yubi gave permission. They knew enough from personal experience from their own commanders that doing anything without given permission was strongly advised against, for personal safety.

"Door's open now, I think. If it's not, tell me and I'll throw something else to open it."

"No, no, no! It's open, it's open!"

"If you say so."

The door was tentatively pushed open, and peering inside, a mess of a room was found. The large posters of the commanders had been (gently) torn down and lay on the floor, with framed pictures of glass art taking their place. The plushies had been set aside in a large cardboard box labeled "Donation" and all of the stickers (except for Bel's) were in another, smaller box since the Prince had stopped by earlier during his escape and placed a claim on them for target practice.

While two of the men hung back, one approached Yubi steadily, clutching a letter in his hand. Looking calm and maintaning a suave demeanor, Yubi couldn't help but stare at him a little longer than was necessary. After all, it wasn't every day one found a member of the Varia that wasn't much older and/or unattractive (in her eyes).

"Whose command are you under?

"Lussuria's. It's actually the reason I'm here."

"What's your name?"

As he handed the letter over to Yubi, his entourage had their hands clasped and wished him luck with the results.

"It's Alessio."

Opening the envelope enclosed letter, Yubi read it over carefully, and when finished, looked over at Alessio.

"Are you sure about what you're asking here?"

"Yes. Even if you don't pick me, I'd still like to try."

"Sure, but who's telling him?"

At those words, Alessio's sculpted face slightly stiffened. He was uncomfortable with admitting that he'd prefer Yubi give the news, but his chivalry won out and Alessio took action.

"I can tell him."

And with that, he confidently strode out of the room after getting Yubi's signature on the transfer forms and made a (slow) beeline for Lussuria, his comrades, once again, wishing him luck.

* * *

"Alessio-kun, Yubi-chan is my very precious baby! If you hurt her in any way, I WILL come after you."

"Sir, like I've been saying, you're misunderstanding something. I didn't transfer divisions to date or stare at Yubi-san."

"That's what you say, but they're lies. I never mentioned dating or staring at all.

"But it was implied..."

Eyeing the way to Yubi's room, Lussuria scoffed. The kid was an amateur, thinking he could fool _the_ Lussuria and say he had no ulterior motives for transferring. Seeing through liars such as Alessio was child's play.

His eyes narrowed toward the retreating (and handsome) figure. _They_ would have to be informed.

* * *

Stepping across the doorway of the Vongola mansion, Yubi was greeted by the rockets Rin and Kai. The mission bags full of clothing, shoes, and accessories courtesy of Lussuria went unnoticed by the duo, and both bags and ragdoll promptly collapsed to the floor.

"What the hell?!"

While the two sisters worked on cleaning the mess up, the phone rang insistently. Being the closest, Kyoko daintily picked it up, hoping it was someone she at least knew of.

"Vongola."

"Kyoko-chan, this is Lussuria. I need to tell you something very important."

As she listened with bated breath, her eyes grew wide and disbelieving. After thanking the assassin, she hung up the phone and fled to Haru's side, whispering in her ear the details of the conversation she had just partaken

in.

"Eh?! Haru will not let this happen!"

By now, several heads had turned curiously, for Haru's voice had a tendency to carry when agitated. They watched Haru grumpily make her way towards Yubi, firmly plant her feet into the ground, and stare the now nervous Varia commander down.

" Don't even think about cheating on poor Hibari-san with that...that Alessio!"

Tsuna's jaw dropped down to the floor. There was no way his cousin had actually cheated, was there? Then again, she had "entertained" a good number of mafiosos... He surveyed the room. Haru was lecturing nonstop about the reasons why cheating on a significant other was horrible alongside Kyoko who nodded in agreement. Looking over at his Cloud Guardian, he gulped. While Hibari Kyoya seemed indifferent to the situation at hand, his eyes told a different story, murderously burning a hole into the wall.

Ryohei watched in confusion as his boss slowly sunk down onto the floor, whimpering. A moment later, he glanced at Hibari and immediately understood. Hibari and rage were never a good combination.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The exact relationship between Hibari and Yubi had never been explicitly defined. Everyone, besides the two involved, had just come to say they were “together” to anyone who asked, with the term describing their relationship in a perfectly ambiguous way. When people asked Yubi, she just smiled and shrugged. If she was bothered that nothing was official between herself and the former prefect, she never did anything to change what they were (if she even knew herself). If anyone managed to muster up the courage to personally ask Hibari, all they would receive in return for their valiant efforts would be a murderous glare and a glint of metal, or maybe even be completely ignored. No one knew all his thoughts when it came to his relationship with Yubi.

Were they dating? Neither of them had the time for actual dates and Hibari hated crowds anyways. Boyfriend and girlfriend? They had never asked the other or brought it up in conversation either so that wasn't it. Fuck buddies? While everyone had no doubt the two were intimately involved, they also believed that the two had a much deeper relationship than that of casual sex partners through observations made in the past. That, and a certain trio of females (Rin, Haru, and Kyoko) refused to believed otherwise.

Were they lovers? Close friends? Who knew? All that was gathered, from both personal confessions and data from spying, was that the two were "together". No other word could be found to describe it. It was ambiguous, just like the two of them. So Tsuna wasn't surprised when he sensed Hibari’s eerily calm aura. Just terrified.

Yubi on the other hand, had a questionable smile on her face. Guessing correctly that Lussuria had been informed about Alessio and in turn informed Kyoko and Haru about utter nonsense, Yubi pulled out her phone and dialed Lussuria.

"Hello-"

"VOOOOOOIIIIII!"

Upon answering the call with a cheerful tone, Lussuria was promptly cut off after speaking a single word. Yubi had yelled and it had effectively shut Lussuria up. A little unnecessary, but still effective. You had to go overboard with the Sun Commander. How could you not?

"How did you like my Squalo impression, Lussuria-chan?"

"This is Yubi-chan, right? For a second, I thought Squ-kun was prank calling me, that sly boy."

The smile on Yubi's face only got more eerie over time while her tone of voice stayed calm and controlled.

"It was a pretty good impression, wasn't it? Next, I'm thinking of imitating the way he slices people down like nothing, enemy or comrade. If you don't tell me what you said to make Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan scold me for, and I quote, "cheating", I'll test my Squalo impression on you again. Pretty please?"

In only seconds, the aura around the ragdoll changed into something more sinister. No longer was she the ragdoll that couldn't protect herself against untrained women. She was now upgraded and in charge. Ragdoll Badass Edition had arrived.

Rin was fighting desperately to keep a straight face. She was one of, if not the only, person who knew Yubi the best. She knew her sister wouldn't cheat on Hibari. Despite what it seemed to outsiders, the two truly cared for each, no matter how unconventional their relationship was considered. Rin watched as her sister spoke, or rather yelled, into the phone. The frustration was radiating in waves as Yubi replaced sugary sweet promises of death with random curses and exclamations of "That's not it....AGH!", "Can you even see with those shades on?", and "He's not trying to hook up with me!"

The room was silent as Yubi marched outside to give Lussuria some more of her mind. The moment the ragdoll made her quite loud exit, a universal sigh of relief was heard along with a loud cackle from Rin, who had finally released her laughter.

"This whole situation is just stupid. I mean, it's not even that serious."

As soon as the words left the brunette's lips, Tsuna's hands waved wildly as he mouthed the word "no" over and over. Thoroughly confused by her cousin's wild gestures, Rin decided to ignore him. It was probably the effects of the mafia finally kicking in. Only when her dear cousin began whispering prayers did Rin slowly turn towards the Cloud Guardian lounging languidly. He quietly sipped his tea, and Rin remembered exactly why he was so feared.

"I mean, er.. Um...shit. Tsuna, what do I mean?"

Perhaps luck had finally decided to grace the struggling brunette by gifting her sister's presence. The minute Yubi reentered the room, Rin clutched her older sister and hid behind her for dear life. Yubi blinked in confusion, still clutching the phone used to yell at Lussuria.

“What's with this atmosphere? Rin, what are you doing? You've experienced childbirth several times, so why are you still using me as a shield?”

Yubi looked up from her sister and looked at Tsuna, who was gesturing towards Hibari with his head. Ah. So that's what it was.

“If you're worried about Kyoya getting mad and destroying things because of what Lussuria told Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan, there's no point. He's not possessive over me, so don't worry.”

“How can you say Hibari isn't possessive? You know how he's like with Namimori. And even I can sense his irritation.”

“First of all Tsuna, I said he's not possessive over me. Second of all, he's probably irritated because he's been called here, presumably on your orders, but hasn't received any instructions. Plus, we're loud.”

Only now did Tsuna understand the reason behind Hibari's irritation. He felt relieved. The idea that the Vongola mansion might have been destroyed so soon after he became the boss…. Tsuna shuddered at the thought.

“Wait, how did you know I summoned Hibari?”

“Why else would he be here? It's not like Kyoya would come here to casually chat about the weather. Besides, you summoned me too. Or did you forget already?”

“If you've remembered why I'm here, then hurry up and tell me before I bite you to death. It's crowded.”

“A-Alright.”

Motioning to Kyoko and Haru, the two women left and were replaced with the Guardians, along with Bianchi. As Yamamoto walked into the room, he exchanged a glance with Rin, who promptly stood up and exited the room. After making sure everyone who he had summoned had arrived, Tsuna proceeded to speak.

“The reason why I've called you all here today is to discuss a new mission. You may have already heard about this, but there is another famiglia that is intruding on our turf and disrupting the peace we've created. So, we're going to send a message. The main commanders of this intruding famiglia and their soldiers are celebrating a recent victory of theirs at a hotel with women and alcohol. When they least expect it, we'll attack and show them what happens when you mess with the Vongola.”

* * *

  
Laying down in the guest room she was provided, Yubi thought about the mission that would take place in three days. She, Chrome, and Bianchi were to pose as escorts and incapacitate the commanding officers. After they were subdued, the soldiers celebrating elsewhere would suddenly be attacked by the rest of the Guardians. The aim wasn't to kill, but to heavily injure and prove a point.

Yubi sighed. The last month had been tiring to say the least. She had to constantly deal with the Varia's antics and wasn't able to see her family or friends often, due to Xanxus’ less than stellar impressions of them. And what Xanxus said or thought was the law. At least in the Varia. Here, she could take a break. Just as Yubi was about to sleep, her door opened and Rin tiptoed in. Grinning from ear to ear, she spoke.

“So, who's this Alessio dude? Is he hot? Brother-in-law material?”

“Rin, save this for tomorrow. I want to have at least one night of sleep where I can completely relax. Please?”

“Fine, but only because I love you. But in exchange, you have to give me very detailed descriptions. And I mean very.”

Wiggling her eyebrows, Rin grinned at her older sister.

“Well, I'll leave you to think about Alessio and not Hibari. Oh, the poor soul. The only woman that could keep up with him might leave him for another man. This is popcorn worthy, for sure. Good night!”

As Rin left, Yubi took deep breaths. Good thoughts, good thoughts. As she drifted off into sleep, Rin’s face was stuck in her head. That bitch was going to get it tomorrow morning, sister or not.


End file.
